lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
F1 Grenade
|realname= F1 Grenade |image= F1_Grenade.jpg |imgsize= 50 |imagedesc= F1 Grenade |laicon= |type= Grenade |weight= 0.63kg |cost= 220 Ru |hidestats= |socstats=Fragmentation damage in local area |csstats= |copstats= }} Notes *Early in the game players may consider the carrying of this asset to be superfluous and inhibiting due to its weight. *In the Base Game, opponents do not throw any grenades. In Lost Alpha this is far from the norm, with ANY human opponent being very likely to lob this F1 Grenade and its lighter RGD-5 Grenade counterpart in the player's direction. *This has much more gameplay synergy with combat seen in Clear Sky and Call of Pripyat, the exception being that there is no "grenade incoming" warning icon visible to the player. *For this reason alone, the player should be aware that audio (and some visual) cues play a major part in avoiding serious damage, or death, when these munitions are deployed. *Basically, if you don't know where it is directed - or do not hear the opponent NPC delivering the verbal taunt prior to delivery of his 'gift' - the consequences may be dire. Strategy *Run. *Preferably sideways from the delivery arc or trajectory. *In keeping with the avoidance of blast / damage from an OG-7v, getting behind a fixed object such as a wall or building is highly recommended. *There is NO provision for 'hero tactics' such as picking up the live munition and redirecting it to sender - such wishful thinking is quite suicidal. *Needless to say you can still use it quite well against your enemies or rather let them use it against themselves. While NPC are often throwing grenades your way they are VERY dumb about using them and will often try to throw them THROUGH the wall, from under the tree (resulting in hitting tree or branch and bouncing back) or through the doorway. Even funnier is when they try to throw it through middle of their own group. *Also you can actively encourage AI to do "suicide-grenade" by waiting when AI which is standing next to wall (doorway is best for this purpose) is going to throw the grenade. Once you see its animation start running to side, AI will start turning after you as it still targeting you resulting in grenade bein thrown into the wall and killing its owner. Notes * Because this grenade is classified as "defensive" it was designed for throwing from behind the cover and staying in cover until explosion and shrapnels are gone. So if you try to use it out in the open be prepared to catch random shrapnel as they can fly up to 50m in game. * Also it should be noted that if you are not good in killing stuff with RGD-5 you should definitely try out F1 before stopping using grenades at all. RGD-5 have very small explosive radius and thus its hard to use it well. F1 have none of these problems and usually will annihilate pretty much anything in 10m radius, including you. Note if enemy human NPC (not the mutant though) are still alive after explosion you dont have to shoot if you want to conserve ammo. Rarely NPC survive the blast without getting full face of shrapnels and thus even when still standing they will go into wounded state quite soon. Soo wait him out for few seconds. Not always but can save you some precious ammo. Trivia Gallery Category:Lost Alpha Weapons Category:Grenades